Nacht Der Untoten
"You drove them deep into the heart of the Reich. You thought they were dead. You were wrong." — Mission Description Nacht der Untoten (German for "Night of the Undead") is the first Nazi Zombies map in Call of Duty: World at War. Nacht der Untoten is set in a run-down building (the same room as the one on Airfield, just more destroyed) where up to four players must defend against an unlimited number of waves of Zombies for as long as possible. Each room in the building contains a number of windows that can be barricaded with wooden planks. Zombies knock off each wooden plank in order to climb through the window and enter the building. Zombies do not carry, use, or drop any weapons, and only use melee attacks. Two consecutive melee attacks will put a player into Second Chance, but only four people are allowed in the game. When a player is down, another player may revive them by walking up to the downed player and holding the "use" button. This causes the reviving player to stick a "syrette" into the downed player. If the downed player is not revived in 30 seconds, then they will bleed out and they will have to spectate other players until the end of the round. The game ends when all players are downed or killed. The game is divided into rounds. Once a round is finished (by killing all the Zombies), there is a small period of time, about 5–10 seconds, where players can repair barricades, buy weapons and regroup for the next round of the undead carnage. As the game progresses, the Zombies will come in larger numbers, have more health, and move faster. The core elements of the normal game are still present. Trivia *This along with, Verrückt and Ascension are the only Zombies maps based on areas that are in both multiplayer and single player, with this having aspects of Airfield and Hard Landing. *The song that plays during the game over/scoring screen is called Lullaby For A Dead Man, an easter egg song found in the next map, Verrückt. *The Thompson price incorrectly states that it costs 1500 points for the weapon, but it really costs 1200 points and at one point there was a patch that had made it 1200 but went back to 1500. This has been fixed in Black Ops. *Flames from Molotov Cocktails or the Flamethrower will burn the bushes outside. *There have been cases due to extreme lag that the host starts out with no gun, and can't get a secondary weapon. *Nacht der Untoten and Dead Ops Arcade are the only levels not to feature Perk-a-Cola machines. *Scattered around the bottom floor there are helmets and blood stains, suggesting that the player(s) were not the only participant, though they presumably died before the character made it. *On the official site, in the Mysterious Radio Transmissions Intel, it says "ever since the second outbreak at Nacht Der Untoten", indicating there was another zombie outbreak before the one in the game. *On the iPod version, the PPSh-41, the unscoped PTRS-41, and the Type 100 are available through the mystery box. *On the iPod version, the player can hear their character speak by getting three ("I'm gonna bust some heads!"), five ("Back in the dirt!") or seven ("Kick ass!") headshots in a row. *When the player opens the door to the Help Room one can see that the door goes into a solid wall then vanishes. *This is the only Zombies map that shows a countdown for Insta-Kill and Double Points, although this is only in the World at War version. *On Black Ops, to activate the secret song "Undone" by Kevin Sherwood all explosive barrels must be shot. *This is the only Zombies map in World at War in which the zombies will not attack the player while taking down barricades. This has been changed in Black Ops. *There is a very rare glitch on this map where at the start of the game one player will immediately be downed without being attacked by a zombie or cooking a grenade. If the player is revived they will not have any weapon. *There's a radio inside the Help Room that can play music if the player knifes or shoots at it. It can play various tracks, such as the Black Cats soundtrack, Red Army theme or Königgratzer Marsch. *The writing on a wall "You must ascend from the darkness" is step two in the Call of Duty: Black Ops level "Vorkuta". *It is very likely that the crashed plane that can be seen out of the upstairs window not only contained the playable characters in this map, but also Element 115. *This is the smallest Nazi Zombie map to date. *On the iPod version of Nacht Der Untoten the zombies will come out of the ground. *If one uses PC console commands/modding and uses the Give All Weapons, it will give all the weapons available on that map. And if one cycles through them, they will have a Walther P38, maybe meaning that it was originally meant to be in Nacht der Untoten as an alternate, more powerful pistol, (like the CZ-75 in Black Ops) but was later cut out. *This is the first Zombies map to not feature purchasable traps at all; the others are Dead Ops Arcade, Call of The Dead, and Shangri-La, respectively.